This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and relates, more specifically, to means for enhancing the strength and physical conditioning of an individual through the performance of an exercise routine involving the lifting of weights.
A common strengthening exercise routine requires that an individual squats or bends over from a standing position, grabs onto a barbell or similar weight-laden apparatus resting on the floor or underlying support surface and then resumes his standing position while lifting the barbell from the floor. This lifting phase of the routine is followed by a lowering phase wherein the barbell is lowered to the floor as the individual squats or bends over from the standing position. A variation of the same exercise routine calls for the individual to hold the barbell off of the floor for a predetermined (e.g. lengthy) period of time before it is lowered to the floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus capable of being grasped and lifted from the floor by an individual during the performance of a strength-enhancing exercise routine wherein the movements required to be performed by the individual are comparable to those involved in the common barbell-lifting exercises described above and also permits the individual who performs the exercise to walk while holding the apparatus off of the floor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which reduces the likelihood of injury to a user if the apparatus is inadvertently dropped or lowered to the floor as the user walks with the apparatus while holding the apparatus off of the floor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus wherein the return of the apparatus to the floor from a raised position is cushioned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus to which weights can be readily added or removed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having features which accommodate the adjustment of the apparatus to users of different height.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and relatively easy to use.
This invention resides in an apparatus for use during the performance of an exercise routine wherein the exercise routine includes a lift phase during which the user lifts the apparatus from the floor and a lowering phase during which the user returns the apparatus to the floor.
The apparatus includes a frame within which a user stands for the performance of an exercise routine and two hand grips with which the apparatus is lifted from the floor by the user to a raised condition during the lift phase of the exercise routine and is returned to the floor during the lowering phase of the exercise routine. The two hand grips are disposed on opposite sides of the user from one another as the user stands within the frame, and the frame is sized to permit the user to walk forwardly or rearwardly with the apparatus while the apparatus is held in its raised condition so that as the user holds the apparatus in its raised condition with the hand grips and takes forward or rearward steps which measure at least about three feet in length, the frame does not obstruct the walking movements of the user. Furthermore, the frame is shaped so that if the apparatus is dropped to the floor while the user is walking forwardly or rearwardly with the apparatus, no part of the user""s feet or legs is struck by the apparatus frame.